


Meow

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Beloved [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Thor gets Bruce a gift. Can be read by it's self.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff.

Bruce was trying to relax when he heard a soft noise from where he was sitting in Tony’s lab. It’d been a hard, stressful week and he really just wanted to be left alone for awhile.

 

He heard the noise again, it sounded like a  _ meow _ ? The noise got louder when the lab door opened. Bruce turned around in his chair to see who entered the lab, it was Thor. Thor was holding- hiding -something.

 

“Hello, my beloved!” Thor said crossing the room to where Bruce was sitting

 

“Hi Thor, Whatcha got there?” he asked, pointing with his eyes to the thing in Thor’s grasp. Another soft noise escaped from the thing Thor was holding. Thor blushed at the noise, knowing he’d been caught. That didn’t really worry him, though.

 

“A gift” he announced, moving his jacket back a little, revealing a dirty white kitten with piercing blue eyes. From what Bruce could tell, the kitten was only a few weeks old.

 

Bruce took the kitten into his hands. He held it up so their faces were only inches apart, “It’s beautiful… Where’d you get a kitten?” he asked Thor.

 

Thor gave a loud chuckle, “Well, I’d been walking around the city trying to find a store that sells bubbles, but as I walked I saw this kitten in a gutter. I decided this would be a better gift than inexpensive bubbles.” Thor finished, rubbing the kittens with a finger the size of its head, “Do you like it?”

 

“I love it Thor,” Bruce said standing up, he stepped closer to Thor, the gap between them held the kitten. Thor leaned down and Bruce stood up on his tippy-toes to kiss. The height difference made his difficult, but they managed. They broke apart when the kitten gave a surprised yelp. 

 

A moment later Clint burst through the door.

 

“I heard _a kitten_!”


End file.
